New Guardian!
by bluerulez
Summary: There's a snow guardian now.


Chapter 1

I stared at the sign that said 2-A. *sigh* "After 10 years, I have to go to school. Home schooling was just fine with Reborn teaching me."

Reborn hopped on my shoulders. "Get in there. You'll be happy soon enough." He had his baby grin on.

I complained, "I don't even know if Yamamoto and Hibari are here. Or did you plan something?" I looked at him suspiciously.

His grin grew bigger. "Just find out!" He kicked me inside the room.

I quickly reacted and dragged my feet to stop. Luckily, the teacher already told the class that there was a new student. Secretly, I was really happy to go to Namimori after all these years. "Hi. My name is Ayaka Keiji. You can call me Yuuki for short. Actually, I'd rather prefer you call me Yuuki." I told them seriously.

My new classmates stared. This one guy with silverish hair scoffed at me. "Tch."

"Ayaka Keiji!" The teacher called me furiously. "This is the 4th time I called your name. Please stop daydreaming and take your seat by Kyoko Sasagawa." He yelled.

"Great. I'm already getting yelled at." I thought.

"All right." I sat by the girl. She had short orange hair, orangish eyes, and a huge weird smile… I mean, it was a normal smile, but I guess I'm not used to people my age, yet. I just smiled back.

"There's a student that sits by you, but he's at a Baseball tournament, so he was excused."

I nodded and wondered if that could've been Yamamoto. He loved baseball ten years ago, and I'm sure he still did. I mean he was OBBSESSED with it.

I looked around the classroom and say this loser looking at me. Or was it maybe the girl next to me? What was her name-Kyoko?

Lunch came and I still didn't recognize Hibari or Yamamoto, at least in my class.

Kyoko came by me and asked, "Yuuki-chan, do you want to sit with me and Hana?" I looked to the right of her and there was a girl with long purple hair. She looked serious.

"It's okay. I'll just go eat alone. Maybe at the roof." I was in a hurry to get out of the boring class. And maybe look for Reborn or Hibari. .

"Um… I don't think you should go up there!" Kyoko began.

"It's okay. I'm not afraid of heights!" I ran off. "Actually I practically lived in high places for ten years for training." I said under my breathe.

I ran up the stairs and there was someone up there already. It was that loser! His brown hair made it obvious. And he was with that silver haired guy.

"HEY! What are you doing here? Disturbing the 10th's peace! HUH?" He yelled.

"G-Gokudera-kun!" The loser cried. "It's okay."

"Tch. You're lucky the 10th's so nice." He said with a gleam in his eye staring at the other kid.

"Um… this might be weird but have you seen a baby around here?" I chuckled nervously.

"A baby?" The loser looked at his friend. "Could he mean…?"

"10th! It might be a trap!"

"E-eh? What are you talking about Gokudera-kun?" The scaredy cat replied.

"It's not a trap!" Suddenly something kicked the kid.

I couldn't help but to laugh. Tears trickled down my face. "Nice one, Reborn!" I covered my mouth. "Crap. They might not know who that is." I thought.

"R-Reborn!" The kid called. "What was that for?"

"Hey, wait." The silver guy apparently named Gokudera looked at me. "You know Reborn-san?"

"Eh?" The brown hair kid looked at me.

"Tsuna. This is Ayaka Keiji. She is your Snow Guardian." Reborn smiled.

"EH?" We all said at the same time.

"REBORN-SAN? What is the meaning of this? There's only 7 guardians!"

"There was always 8. But the snow guardians were forgotten. There were only one from Vongola Primo, and now Vongola Decimo."

"Wait, Reborn. You told me all this, but THIS SCAREDY CAT, is the 10th?" I asked confused.

He nodded. "No good-Tsuna is his nickname. Or Loser-Tsuna. OR Scaredy Cat-Tsuna." Reborn began.

"R-Reborn! Please don't embarrass me!" Tsuna complained.

Reborn smiled and went on with explaining. "I told everyone such as Yamamoto, Chrome, Hibari, Ryohei, and even Lambo." He looked at my blank face.

"Y-Yamamoto and Hibari are also the Guardians? Seriously?" I said excitedly.

"Yep." Reborn grinned.

"Do you know Yamamoto and Hibari-san, Yuuki-chan?" Tsuna asked interested.

"Are you kidding me? They were my best friends!" I laughed.

"What? Baseball Idiot I can understand, but that grouch?" Gokudera asked.

"Yeah. He hates crowds. How did he have a best friend? Maybe he's changed!" Tsuna told me.

"Nnooo… that sounds just like him 10 years ago. He wouldn't admit that I was his best friend until I had to leave. And go train for 10 years. For being a Mafia. Apparantly, I had an ability that none of you have. And I only have half of it summoned!"

"Only half? You have been there for ten years and only got half of your power? Tch. I could get it in a week." Gokudera scoffed.

"Actually, this is supposed to be the BEST power in the world that a person could get, and it usually takes 20 years to get half the power. So I got it in half! So shut the hell up Octopus head!"

"That's exactly what Ryohei says!" Reborn chuckled.

"who?" I asked.

"Sun Guardian." Reborn replied.

"Ah. I see."

We all talked for about a while more. Until we got interrupted.

"What are you doing here?


End file.
